A Bird Called Kevin
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Kevin/Macy. Based on an epic movie, an epic bird and an even more epic couple. One-shot.


_I saw an epic movie earlier. And it inspired this.  
For Amy and Shirley.  
Next time, don't ruin my moment.  
;)_

**A Bird Called Kevin.**

Joe put his final suitcase in the car. JONAS were finally getting two months off to do whatever they liked.

And for Joe that meant going to all the fashion capitals of the world with Stella.

For Nick it meant going to do some solo touring and recording and working with other artists.

But for Kevin it meant two months of doing nothing.

Except _normal_ teenage stuff.

Like playing too much Xbox or eating too much or wearing baggy clothes or hanging out with a friend at _normal_ teenage places, like the mall or the cinema.

Joe high fived Kevin.

"See ya in eight weeks buddy."

Kevin's eyes widened. "I thought you were going for two months!"

Stella laughed.

"And to think…I thought _Joe_ was bad at Math." She smiled.

Macy beamed and gave Stella a big hug.

"See ya soon!" She broke the embrace and hugged Joe.

"Don't forget my birdhouse!" Kevin called to Joe as Joe got into the JONAS Limo.

As Macy and Kevin waved goodbye to the two (almost) lovebirds Kevin couldn't help but feel elated at the thought of spending the next two months getting to know Macy better.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Macy sticking her hands in her back pockets.

"Wanna go spend three hundred dollars in Ben and Jerry's?" Kevin asked.

Okay, so his idea of _normal_ was a little different from the average teenager.

Macy shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

_**One Month(and one hundred and four tubs of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food) Later.**_

"So Mace… what to do today?" Kevin asked as himself and Macy walked through the park. During the course of the last month the two had become inseparable. Kevin went to all of Macy's games and got a Summer job in the Thrift Store and Macy went with Kevin to all his favourite places. (Such as feeding the Ducks, which is what they're going to do right now). Kevin even taught Macy to play the guitar and Macy taught Kevin how to finally beat Nick in baseball, ping pong and poker. (Macy's Dad is _awesome_ at poker.) And don't worry JONAS fans, Macy and Kevin go for a run every morning to work off all the Ben and Jerry's.

Macy shrugged. "I'm good with feeding the Ducks for the moment." She smiled.

"What about later? Wanna go see a movie?"

Kevin sucked in a breath.

He wasn't sure whether to add in the "Like on a date" part.

But he didn't get the chance to because Macy nodded her head.

"Sure. What'll we see?"

The two bent down next to the pond's edge and began throwing little pieces of bread to the Ducks -that seemed to recognise them at this stage.

"I think 'Up' is in…"

Macy smiled. "That does look good…"

* * *

Kevin and Macy queued in line to get their 'Up' tickets. Kevin didn't even need to hide out anymore, due to the fact that everyone in the town had gotten used to him this Summer. Between seeing him at Ben and Jerry's (with Macy) or in the park (with Macy) or in the Thrift Store (with Macy) or at a game (with Macy) or at the cinema (with Macy) or at the mall (with Macy) people knew him now and greeted him (and Macy) the same way they'd greet anyone. "Hi Kevin! Hi Macy!" The woman behind the counter smiled. "What'll it bee this week?"

Kevin pulled out his wallet. "'Up' please Mandy."

Macy pulled out her purse and Kevin shook his hand dismissively. "Mace, I got it."

Macy smiled. "I've got the popcorn so." She moved away to the other stall.

Mandy shot Kevin a knowing look.

"When are you just going to ask her out?"

Kevin sighed.

"We've got something…I don't want to ruin it." He told her handing the money and taking the tickets.

"Well, either you ask her out or Jake over there will." Mandy pointed to the guy handing Macy the popcorn and drinks, who was laughing with her.

Kevin sighed again.

"I know you're right…I finally know what it's like to be Joe." He shook his head. "See ya later Mandy."

Mandy winked.

"Enjoy the movie."

* * *

Kevin and Macy took their usual seats at the very back of the theatre, elevated above everything. The best view.

Ten minutes into the movie Macy couldn't help but let the tears, for the loss of Ellie, escape.

"Aw, Mace, don't cry." Kevin whispered.

"I'm sorry…I just…" Macy laughed at how ridiculous she was being. "It's sad."

Kevin smiled down and her and wrapped his arm around her.

She sniffled and placed her head on his shoulder.

He sucked in a breath and allowed his hand to travel down her arm to grab her hand.

Macy never let go of his hand for the entirety of the movie.

And the two got the biggest laugh out of the bird called Kevin.

Who turned out to be a girl.

As they walked home Kevin wasn't sure if taking her hand a second time would ruin the bliss of the previous moments.

Macy laughed randomly.

"A bird called Kevin…" She muttered. "I couldn't have written it more perfect myself…"

Kevin laughed with her. "I know right." He stopped. "Mace, look…" He pointed up at the sun lowering in the sky and the two took a seat on the park bench.

"I remember the last time I saw the sunset." Macy said, looking up at the sky. "I thought it was the most boring and overrated thing ever."

Kevin cocked his head.

"But," Macy's voice seemed to become thoughtful. "I guess it depends who you're with. Because right now it's pretty amazing…" Suddenly her eyes widened. "Did I say that out loud?" She asked rhetorically.

Kevin nodded, smiling. "Yeah. I guess it does depend who you're with. Like I used to see it all the time when I was on tour. But, I don't think it's the sunset that's beautiful."

Macy blushed.

Kevin took her hand again.

"I've had a great time for the last month Mace…but there's just one thing that could make it better…"

He leant in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Macy smiled as he pulled back.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that Kevin."

Kevin shrugged.

"I guess I'm not that bad… for a bird called Kevin…"

Macy laughed and Kevin leant in to kiss her again.

No. Certainly not bad.

_For a bird called Kevin._

**GO SEE 'UP'! **_Like seriously. It's awesome.  
Later birds. :)_

* * *


End file.
